


The Closet

by Geekazoid420



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekazoid420/pseuds/Geekazoid420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Stiles Stilinski is that no matter how annoying, no matter brain numbingly irate he makes you- no matter how much you want to punch him straight between the eyes- you can never bring yourself to hate him. Not once.</p>
<p>I hate that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This was just a little something I thought of at work that I had to get out.

Like all great stories, it began with a party.

Wait, no- I’m getting ahead of myself.

Let’s begin with Stiles Stilinski. 

Stiles Stlinkski was the type of person that would give you the shirt off his back if you were cold (Especially if you were a girl) but still wouldn’t hesitate to make a wisecrack about how much of a pussy you were.

The trouble with Stiles, and I’ve found the trouble in no one but him- is that no matter how annoying he gets, no matter how hard you wanna punch him between the eyes- you just can’t hate the guy.

I hate that.

I had first met him in Nursery School- back when I still let my Mom dress me.

Bleurgh.

As I walked anxiously into the class, and sat down at the nearest table- I was joined by a skinny boy, with a shaved head and an upturned nose.  
“Hi!” he exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. 

“Oh, hi.” I said quietly.

Believe it not, back then- I wasn’t exactly the most confident of people.

“I like your dress.” He replied, pointing down to the pink frilly number I now realise my Mom had picked out just to take pictures and taunt me throughout my entire adolescence. 

“Thanks.” I muttered, gazing at him quickly to find something to compliment.

“I like your… moles.” 

He laughed loudly. “My Mom says they’re beauty marks,” he said grinning and striking a ridiculous pose, “I guess I must be pretty beautiful, huh?” 

I snorted quietly into my hand, turning away the hide my blush- only to realise that his attention had drawn away from me- gazing at another girl who had just entered, the classroom.

She was petite, more petite than I was- with strawberry blonde hair that fell into ringlets against the yellowed flowered dress.

She was beautiful.

Well, I supposed she was the most beautiful thing in the room at least.

It seemed as if Stiles thought so too- as through the entirety of class he didn’t take his eyes away from her- a deep blush creeping up his neck when she returned his gaze once.

I think it was round about then that I decided to give up on Stiles Stlinkski. 

What? I have very little patience with people.

The next day I opted to sit next to Danielle, whereas Heather- as I recalled, sat next to Stiles.

They became fast friends, and I remembered briefly being jealous- and wondering whether or not it was because she was a pretty and petite with long blonde hair as opposed to my short black bob.

It was Danielle that pulled me out of my reverie.

“Boys have cooties.” She whispered quietly.

I looked at her with shock.

“Remember that.” She winked.

We’ve been friends ever since.  
***

 

I can’t say I really know what happened to him after that, I remember Heather saying something about a family member dying- but I never really recalled the exact details.

I didn’t see him again until Middle School.

When you’re fourteen years old, and get invited to a party- Well, you’re mind starts to wonder.

Do I have to wear a dress? Do I have to wear makeup? Oh my god, do I have to kiss someone?

Before Middle school- It had all been bouncy castles and birthday cake- and a round or two of ‘Pin the tail on the Donkey’.

But now, boys liked girls. Girls like boys. We were all doing the ‘pairing up’ thing- ready for high school, and it scared the shit out of me.

It was Heathers fifteenth birthday, and this year, she had decided on a mixed gender party.

I was freaking out a little, because I had never attended one- but not as much as Heather- evidently.

“Oh my god! What if it sucks?” She held her head in her hands.

“Can’t suck anymore than Andy Jenkins last month.” Danielle said, helpfully.

I sniggered slightly when Heather threw her a glare.

“Heather, don’t worry. It’s gonna be great.”

She gave me a small smile, and took a deep breath.

“No, you’re right. I’m going crazy over nothing.” She stood up and straightened herself out.

"Let’s go.” She announced, fluffing her hair up.

 

I was in the kitchen looking for another can of Red bull, when Danielle and Heather ambushed me.

“You’re going in the closet.” Heather smirked evilly.

“Ohh, no!” I protested, making to walk away.

But Danielle was much stronger than me, and dragged me backwards- each friend on one arm.

“Please! ” I whined when the cupboard was in sight. I could see the group on people in the circle amusedly laughing at me as I was pushed into the cupboard.

I had kissed boys before, so I wasn’t exactly worried about going into the closet- it was just the fact I didn’t know whose lips I was kissing.

God, I hoped it wasn’t Greenberg.

When the closet door finally did open, it was slowly and almost nervously.

“Come in?” I asked, when the person made no move to come into the closet.

“OK.” I heard- almost a whisper, and we were thrust into darkness with a creak of the door.

“Come closer.” I reached my hands out in front of me, feeling the air.

Hands slowly moved towards mine- intertwining fingers with mine.

I was pleased to find that the fingers were long, soft and incredibly warm.

When I got a firm enough grip, I pulled the boy forward.

“Oh-oh god.” I heard him groan.

“We haven’t even done anything yet!” I snorted.

“I- I know- Sorry, Sorry.”

“George! You better be naked when I open this door!” Danielle yelled jokingly outside.

“Wait, George? As in Montgomery?”

I paused. I hadn’t got a good look around the circle to see who I was up against.

“You know me?” I asked.

“It’s Stiles. Stiles Stilinski?” I asked, as if almost certain I wouldn’t have remembered who he was.

I took this opportunity to pull of my blindfold.

I squinted through the darkness to see that he was considerably taller than me now, I couldn’t make out his face properly- but by the way he kept twitching and flailing his arms slightly, I knew with absolute certainty that it was him.

“Two minutes, lovebirds!” Someone shouted.

I grimaced.

“We should kiss now.” I said forcibly.

“I- uh, what- we should?” He stumbled.

“Well, they’re all expecting us to.” My eyes gazed over to the door.

I could hear Stiles swallow hard. I knew then what this was all about.

I was about to be his first kiss.

“Look, it’s cool if you don’t wanna do this-”

“No- no! God, no- I wanna do this.” His breath tickled my hair, “I need to do this, or I never will.”

“OK, then.”

I placed my arms over his and leant in ever so slightly.

“C’mon then, I’m not doing all the work.” I snickered.

He jerked quickly, “Oh- right, yeah- jeez, I don’t remember you being this forward in Nursery.” He breathed.

“Things change, Stiles.” I murmured, and I closed the distance between our lingering lips.

I could feel him inhale sharply, probably in shock, and become unresponsive for a moment. Once my lips began to move slowly- his body relaxed and his lips began to move slowly and awkwardly against mine.

“One minute!” Danielle yelled.

He began to get more confidence the longer our lips moved, and brought his long fingers into my hair- softly stroking it, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for access.

Holy shit, he was a fast learner.

My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer- whilst his hands went from my hair to my waist, gliding his fingers up and down my sides.

“Thirty seconds!”

It was then that I remembered something.

“Crap!” I muttered against his mouth.

“What is it?” He said, alarmed.

“My blindfold! Quick!”

“Oh crap!” 

We both got down onto our knees and felt around the floor for the blindfold.

“Hey! Here it is!” He said, quickly flinging it in my direction, I pulled it on before the door opened.

“Times up losers!” I heard Heather chuckle.

I felt Stiles brush my hand slightly as he proceeded to get yanked out of the closet.

When I heard it close, I whipped it off my face and let out a deep breath I hadn’t even remembered holding.

I recalled his lips grazing along mine, and my mind momentarily went blank.

Where had he learnt that? When did he get that good?

Grasping the door handle firmly, I twisted the knob and light assaulted my eyes.

When I finally got my sight back- I saw the group of people yet again, but this time- I got a better look at everyone.

I hadn’t seen what Stiles looked like in full blown light, and I was a tiniest bit shocked to see how puberty had kicked in. 

He sat on the sofa, his hands clasped to the knees of his long legs. He was tall, and lanky- but he looked pretty much exactly the same as we were when we were six. His hair was still buzzed, and those moles still plagued his face.

I almost laughed out loud when I saw that everyone was watching me.

“So?” Danielle waggled her eyebrows. “How was it?”

I briefly gazed at Stiles who was now incredibly fascinated by his lap.

“It was great.” I smiled, “Best kiss I’ve ever had.” I saw his eyes flash up from the corner of my eye- but I did not meet his gaze.

Instead I walked back in the direction I came, back to my much needed Red bull.

 

***

And that was it really. I mean literally heard nothing from or about him in about two years.

In that time, a lot can happen- sadly, it didn’t. I’m almost the same person I was when I was fourteen.

Alright, so I might have boobs now, but the bobs here to stay.

OK, so this is where I get back on track.

It was sophomore year, Heather had just turned seventeen, and as predicted- she had decided to throw a rager.

I swear, that girl can’t live unless she’s throwing a party.

I didn’t really know anyone there to be perfectly honest, apart from Danielle, and the host herself.

“George, are you really just gonna sit there all night?” She scolded, hand on her hip.

“Yeah, it’s a party!” Heather chimed. “And I’m finally going to lose this stupid thing.”

“What thing?” I lay one of my arms on my jeans and took a long swig of beer.

“Virginity.” She said, with a proud smile.

I couldn’t exactly say that Heather and I were crazy ‘tight’ but I knew her well enough to know that she wasn’t joking.

“Virginity? You’re gonna screw some random dude tonight?” I raised an eyebrow.

“You make it sound so crude!” She exclaimed. "But, yes." She smiled.

“You at least got yourself a target of opportunity?” Danielle huffed.

Heather’s face turned towards the door, and the smile grew on her face.

Part of me wishes that in that moment, I never turned around.

If I hadn’t, none of this would have happened.

The fact that I did- well, it was detrimental.

“Stiles!”

“Hey! There’s the birthday gir-” He was cut off by her lips thrusting themselves upon his.

His hair had grown out since I last clapped eyes on him- but I could tell he was still the weird, twitchy boy with about a billion moles that cluttered up his face.

“So glad you came.” She said, once he had pulled away.

“Me too.” He all but drooled.

I couldn’t help but laugh. 

He was still hopeless.

After she had dragged him off to god knows where, his friend came over to Danielle and I.

“Hey.” He said kindly.

“Hey, wassup?”

Danielle gave him a quick once over, raised her eyebrows at me- and left.

“I- what-” Scott stuttered.

“Yeah, she does that.” I said deadpan, taking another sip of my drink before looking at him.

“You want one?” I said, gesturing to the Red cup.

“That’d be cool.” He smiled. “Er- I’m Scott, by the way.” He held his hand out.

“I recognize you- you play lacrosse right?” I took his hand, “George.”

“Yeah, yeah- that’s right, I do.”

“Well, I’d love to chat with you about it- but I know exactly null about lacrosse.” I chuckled, walking over to the drinks table.

“It’s fine, seriously- I’m surprised anyone even cares about it anymore.” He picked up a bottle of Jack and poured it into his cup, downing the cup in seconds.

I stared at him open mouthed.

“If I’m going to get through tonight- I’m gonna need to be drunk.”

I laughed hard. 

“My thought’s exactly.”

 

***

 

After a while, Scott began to talk about Stiles.

“Y’know, I only really came here for my best friend.”

I nodded, taking another sip of my drink, “Stiles?”

“You know him?”

I thought back briefly to the cupboard.

“You could say that.” I laughed quietly.

“Yeah, he’s just wigged out over everything lately, I don’t know- I just wanted to do something, y’know?”

“Well, that’s a good friend right there.” I teased.

He chuckled before turning to look in the direction that Heather and Stiles went.

“What do you think they’re doing?”

I turned my head to follow his line of vision.

“Scott, is Stiles a virgin?”

He gaped like a fish. “I-uh- I can’t- say-um-”

“Take that as a yes.” I replied. “If I know Heather, he’s not going to be for much longer.”

I stared into space.

“Whoa.” Was all Scott got out.

“Indeed.” I snorted into my drink.

Just then, his phone buzzed violently. Something about it must have been important because he turned to me distressed.

“I’m really sorry, I gotta go.” He patted me on the shoulder, and turned to walk to the back door.

“That’s cool- you were startin’ to bring my mood down anyway” I laughed.

“It was really nice talking to you, though.” He said.

“You too, Scotty boy.” I declared, randomly. 

God, the alcohol must have finally set in.

I could hear him chuckle as the door closed.

Sighing slowly, I dangled my feet into the swimming pool, sipping my drink.

I hated parties. I hated socialising. I hated-

I was interrupted by a familiar face across the pool sitting cross legged, his hands running through his hair violently. 

I inspected the vicinity. Hardly anyone was out here- they were all inside, crowding around the drinks table.

“OK, what did you do with Heather?” I said, a little too loudly. His head shot up and locked eyes with me. “Eat her?” I finished, smirking slightly at the double meaning.

“Don’t ask.” He made a sort of strangled noise, and put his head in his hands again.

A dude dressed as Ironman decided that now would be the perfect time to dive-bomb into the pool- splashing us both.

“Oh, come on man!” Stiles yelled, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“Yeah, everyone knows Ironman sucks compared to Batman!”

I heard an intake of breath to see that Stiles was grinning at me.

“You speak comic book?” 

I tutted, and rolled my eyes, gesturing to my jeans and ‘Batman’ T-shirt. “Duh.”

If it was possible, his smile got bigger.

I took a moment to remember that he still didn’t know who I was.

“You’re friend- Er Scott, left.”

“What?!” he cried, “He left without me?! He was my ride home!”

I curled my bottom lip awkwardly.

Stiles gazed up at the sky. “That’s it. I’m going to die alone.”

“We all die alone.” I cut in.

When he looked back at me, I continued. “Well, we do- if you think about it.”

He sniffed and ran a hand over his face.

“Do you find me attractive?” He said, out of the blue.

I gaped at him.

“Why?”

“Just answer the question.”

I looked at him again. 

Properly, this time.

His chestnut brown eyes had always been too big for his face. And his fingers and legs were still long and rather… elegant. And those moles were still there. Every- single-one.

“Well, I don’t wanna puke when I look at you- if that helps.” I said, nonchantly.

He gave a half smile and looked down at his hands.

I tried to relieve whatever kind of ‘moment’ this was by gazing around the pool for what felt like the millionth time.

Something caught my eye though.

“Wait, is that Derek Hale?” I said, pointing across the crowd, to a moody, but incredibly good looking guy.

Stiles stood up immediately and sprung into action. 

“Oh, God.” He elongated the word ‘god’ as he whipped his head back round to me.

“We have got to hide.” He rushed round to my side of the pool- grabbing my hand, forcing me to stand up.

“Wha-why? Dere-”

“Shh! No questions! Okay?” He put a finger to his lips, willing me to be quiet.

“Jesus, okay…” I replied, and allowed him to drag me to… well wherever the hell it was he was dragging me to.

Weaving in and out of our grinding peers, Stiles led me through the crowd until we reached a corridor.

“He’s over there.” I pointed to where Derek was leaning against the wall, glaring at him.

“Shit.” He swore under his breath. 

“Quick, I know where we can go.” 

It was my turn to pull him down the hall and into the nearby closet.

Sooo many closets.

“Okay, why are we hiding from Derek Hale?” I said once we were inside.

“OK- so I may or may not have accidently keyed his Camaro.”

“Stiles…”

“OK- So I keyed his Camaro.”

“He could crush you, y’know- I’ve heard all about his family, and everything.”

“Yeah, well- most of its right.” I said folded his arms across his chest.

“Wait- you’re friends with him?”

“Not friends.”

“But, you know him?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, I thought you loved to talk.”

“Yeah- no- right now I’m a bit more preoccupied by that overgrown were- uh- weirdo, who’s going to kick my ass.”

The word slip did not go unnoticed, but I said nothing about it.

I don’t know why it was then that I chose to realise where we were.

“We’re in a closet.” I stated.

“Wow, I did not know that. Do you predict the future too?” He said sarcastically.

He was a lot more comfortable around girls than I remembered. I still don’t think he recognized me- even in this setting.

“Heather’s closet.”

“Yes, what about it?” he said distractedly, 

“You’re first kiss.”

I had his attention now.

“I- wha- wait- George?” He said, recognition finally dawning on him.

“Bingo.” I chuckled.

“God- I, I mean you look-”

“Old?” I cut in, laughing.

“No- no! God, no!” 

It confused me how quickly Stiles could be a sarcastic, witty even, guy one minute and then turn into a fumbling idiot the next.

“I just- I just meant that, you look good. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine.” I said quickly, “You better stop talking before you give yourself a heart attack.” I laughed.

Stiles clasped his lips together.

We were silent for long time.

“Don’t suppose you wanna relive old times, do ya?” He said.

Sarcastic Stiles was back.

“You’re being serious?” I replied, glancing through the crack.

“Well seeing as we’re stuck in here for god knows how long- I’m a loser anyway, so what have I got to lose?” He asked.

“Didn’t you just make out with Heather?” I asked warily.

“No! No- I mean, we went down there, and she asked me if I wanted to- you know, and I said that I did, and then I went to go and-” He paused for a moment, subconsciously glancing down at his pocket, “I left. And when I came back, she was gone.” He finished.

“So you didn’t, kiss?” I asked, “Coz I don’t wanna swap spit with my friends.”

“We didn’t, I swear.” He said, lower this time- and getting dangerously close to me.

I don’t know what it was about this cupboard, but it brought out something in Stiles I’d probably like to see more often.

“We could- we could do whatever you want,” He gulped. “I-If you maybe wanted to.”

“I wouldn’t protest.” I inhaled slowly, as he walked into my personal bubble.

“I mean- it’s a closet, no one will know what we do in here.” I muttered, his mouth literally a centimetre away from mine.

“No one.” I repeated, closing my eyes-

The closet door was wrenched open, and we broke apart like we had just burnt each other.

“Out. Now.” Derek pulled him out of the closet by the scruff of his neck.

“Oww- ow, OK, yeah- that’s gonna leave a bruise.” He muttered, “Bye, George-” He managed to get out before Derek practically threw him out the door.

I couldn’t help but laugh. 

In the space of ten years, my encounters with Stiles Stilinski had managed to get weirder, and weirder.

I would probably never see him again, and I was perfectly okay with that. 

He would go on living his life, and I would go on living mine- without each of the two crossing.

Well, or so I thought.


End file.
